December To Remember
by T3MPTAlON
Summary: a young girl who is lost in time, she is not sure how she got there or how to leave. all she knows is that something is wrong.


"stop" I yelled. "just stop", I repeated. Then I took one last look and walked towards the closet, I got my jacket and walked towards the door I took one last look at the two people that once loved each other but now are as different as day and night. I shut the door behind me with Frustration and started running. I did not know where I was going to but I knew it was a place far from hatred , far from war. I had ran 5k and I was getting tired. It was getting dark and I was lost. I was scared . I looked around and found nothing but trees, I was in a forest. The sounds the trees made sounded as if they were crying. Crying for my safety. Suddenly it went quiet. Everything was quiet, it was so quiet that you could hear the blood pulsing throw my veins. I let my back rest on a tree near me. I took one last look. It did not make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. I knew the area where I lived well. How can I be lost I wondered. I had never seen this place before. I got up and wondered around the forest, then I saw something, something I had never seen before. I saw a lodge house, the lodge house was surrounded with snow but where I stood it could not be the less breezy in fact it was summer not winter, but that area was filled with snow. I walked towards it and suddenly hit something , there was nothing in sight, nothing that I could have possibly hit. I took one more step but bumped into an invisible wall, I held my hands out, reaching towards the invisible wall when I saw an old lady from the window staring at me with frustration and anger. I quickly dropped my hands and took a step back and started to run. I ran and did not stop until I was on the side walk again , I had only ran for five minutes and I could see my house. I looked back but there was nothing but a man walking towards me, when he finally got to where i was something hit me and every thing seemed to have gone black.

Slowly my eyes opened. I was in a room, a cube like room , the room was small, there was nothing there but a door and dresser . I tried moving but my body was as stiff as a rock. "help" I screamed, "help" I repeated. Where am I, I wondered, how did I get here. "help" I said once more. The door slowly opened and behind it was a young man, my age maybe a bit older, maybe 15. he was tall and glowed of confidence. "shhh, you mutt they'll hear you, you want em old freaks to hear you" he had a strange accent, maybe country. I tried replying but my mouth wouldn't open. "ill be back" he said "you just seat tight" hell be back? What does he mean hell be back? I cant stay here, I tried getting up one last time and to my surprise I was able to get of the bed I was laying on. Ha I thought. I looked around one last time. There was something about that dresser. I walked towards it and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. I have to leave. I walked towards the door and tried opening it, but just like the dresser it wouldn't budge. I cant believe did not think of it any sooner, the lodge house, I am in the lodge house, but how? The invisible shield, the dresser and the door. This place is weird, I need to leave, somehow. A couple hours had passed and I was hungry and dying of thirst. He said he would be back didn't he? Maybe I herd wrong. I walked towards the door one last time.i slowly put my hands on the handle and thought open! Open! And the door opened. I walked out the door. There was a corridor, a long corridor. Left or right I thought, which way should I go. I was about to walk right when someone took my my left hand by the wrist and held a tight grip on it. "I thought I told you to sit tight" it was him again "let go" I said he still held my wrist but lessened his grip. "now how'd you open the door" I didn't reply and tried freeing my wrist but failed miserably. "you are hurting me" I screamed "how did you open the door" this time I turned around and met his gaze he looked serious. "I don't know I just did" I replied "They are coming", "who's coming "I asked " if you know what's good for you…" he paused and let go of my wrist "you better go back in and better not tell em you were able to open the door" he said and pushed me in. almost immediately a man appeared in the room. He didn't use the door. This man was old and had a funny white beard he looked like a kind person. Behind him the door opened and a woman stepped in. it was that same old woman she looked kinder and a lot more relaxed than before, but there was something off about her. "well look who's up" she said and grinned "I am well… you don't need to know who I am, and this here" she points to the man with the white beard "is my husband, he doesn't say much" she said. the man with the white beard smiled. I smiled back at him he seemed friendly and harmless. "well you must be hungry" she said I wasn't sure whether to tell her the truth and say yes, "mother always said never to take food from strangers" I replied "well I'm not a stranger hon., I am your god mother" "I don't know you" I said " of course you don't darling, its been a while my dear" she said my god mother? I felt like crying " I want to go home, take me home" I said with a week voice " sorry dear I am afraid that is not possible…" she paused "unless" she continued "unless what" I asked "why don't we talk about this later" she laughed "isn't she adorable" she says and turns to her husband. he nodded. "honey once your in, you cant get out" she smiled at me in a strange way and started laughing. "you said unless" I said angrily "now, now dear lets not get too hasty, why we have all day, all year as a matter of fact maybe 10 years" I cant be here for that long, I just cant. For the first time the old man spoke "why don't we get her something to eat" "now Erica what do you want to eat?" she knows my name, how does she know my name? "anything" I said "anything! Well honey you can have everything" the old woman said "everything" I asked "yes dear everything" Suddenly I was at a dinning table. A large dinning table and it was filed with food and looked like heaven. "why don't you sit down" she said I quietly took a sit at the nearest chair. The boy from before walked in and took a sit opposite of me. A few more strangers walked in they were all young and beautiful. My god mother said "as you can see we have a new member with us today" she points at me "this is erica" no one says hello or even bothers to look at me. "may I have the peppers" said god mother "a young red head replied "we ran out" "well then, Kyle would you be the kind man I know you are and go to the market to buy me some peppers" Kyle that's his name. he didn't look at her when he said "I am eating ask someone one else" the man with the white beard cleared his throat and said "Kyle" with an upset voice "ill be back" said Kyle. "well since Kyle has gone to the market why don't we introduce ourselves" and slowly each one of them stood up and taking turns and said their names. The red head said "hi my names…." before she could finish Kyle was in the room and had peppers on his right hand he slowly walked towards god mother, gave her the peppers and returned to his seat. "Erica" asked god mother "why don't you tell kyle what he missed" she said "ok umm they introduced them selves to me" I said in a shy voice he kept his eyes locked on his plate. " now kyles different , he can go in and out when ever he wants" "oh" I said "yes he is indeed special, he's one of a kind… you don't bump into people like him on a regular basics" I nodded. " you know what gifted is" the old man said with a smile I shook my head "now don't get me wrong " he said "everyone is gifted, but some people are different gifted, people like….." He paused "people like" I asked. God mother cleared her throat and said "kyle" "yes" he replied " why don't you show erica to her chambers, where she will be staying for a while" she said "ok" he replied "erica I will see you in the morning" she looked at me as if to say get up and follow kyle, and so I did. THATS IT FOR NOW. :)


End file.
